Fire Mech
Were you looking for the set? The Fire Mech was a red and gold mech built by Nya for Kai to use. The mech was built on the Island of Darkness shortly before the final battle, and could be stored behind the Earth Driller. The mech helped the Ninja to reach the Temple of Light, and was abandoned on the island when the Ninja left using the Golden Mech and Ultra Dragon. At some point, Nya reclaimed the mech and kept it in storage. The Ninja later used their mechs to climb the Wailing Alps, with Kai using the Fire Mech. Despite making good progress as they climbed up the mountain, Bansha caused an avalanche that destroyed the Ninjas' mechs, including the Fire Mech. History Island of Darkness While the Ninja were searching for the Temple of Light at the Island of Darkness, Nya and Dr. Julien began building vehicles. Later, the Ninja had to evacuate in the Earth Driller, but when they reached a mountain where the Temple was located, they opened the trunk and found the Fire Mech compacted inside. When Kai pressed a button, the mech unfolded into its humanoid form. With Kai at the controls and the others climbing on top of it, the Fire Mech began scaling the mountain, slowing down the Stone Warriors with its weaponry along the way. When the Ninja reached the Temple of Light, Kai briefly used the Fire Mech to bring a rockslide down on the Stone Army, buying them time to unlock their new powers. Rise of the Spinjitzu Master In order to follow the Falcon, the Ninja, Misako, Master Wu, and Dr. Julien rode the Fire Mech as it climbed the mountain back to the Temple of Light. The Fire Mech was presumably left on the Island of Darkness when the Ninja used the Golden Mech and the Ultra Dragon to return to Ninjago. Peak-a-Boo The mech was eventually salvaged by the Ninja and Kai used once again to ascend the Wailing Alps to get to the Cloud Kingdom. Unfortunately, Bansha caused an avalanche and the mech was destroyed in it, though Kai managed to survive. Functions The Fire Mech has the ability to compact itself in order to fit inside the back of the Earth Driller, being able to reassemble itself upon the press of a button. It comes equipped with an energy blaster and a grappling hook, helping the Fire Mech attack its opponents and scale mountains with ease. Appearances *70500 Kai's Fire Mech ''LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Season 2: Legacy of the Green Ninja *23. "Island of Darkness" *26. "Rise of the Spinjitzu Master" Season 5: Possession *49. "Peak-a-Boo" Video Games *LEGO Ninjago: The Final Battle'' Notes *This is one of the few vehicles to appear in seasons after its debut. Gallery FireMechBox.png DillerMech.png FMechBack.png FMech2.png FireMech49.png|About to be deployed onto the Wailing Alps 70500Kaisfiremech.png|In set form. TFBFireMech.png|In The Final Battle Pl:Ognisty Mech Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:Vehicles Category:Ninjago Category:Ninja Vehicles Category:Ninja Category:Fire Category:Mechs Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:2015 Category:Destroyed Category:The Final Battle Category:Possession Category:Technology